Hanseatic League
For the alliance, see the Hanseatic League. Purpose The Hanseatic League (henceforth known as "HL") is the formal structure built by Norden Verein (henceforth known as "Protectors") to improve the conditions of their Protectorates (henceforth known as "Members") through the use of common well defined guidelines, common forum infrastructure and information sharing. 1. Sektion: Protection 1.1. Artikel A declaration of war on any signatory alliance is automatically a declaration of war on all of the others. The HL fights together as a tightly-knit group, and an aggression on any is by extension an aggression to all. 1.2 Artikel Every alliance is to provide the other with full military assistance, in defensive or offensive operations alike, upon receiving a formal request to do so from the alliance in need. The Protectors commit themelves to ensuring the safety of all Member alliances at whatever cost. 1.3 Artikel Alliances should notify each other at least one week in advance about upcoming military operations, or about potential threats. Dragging each other into conflicts without warning would be disrespectful; such behavior is to be avoided. 1.4. Artikel All nations of any signatory alliances that are on the Maroon trading sphere are to vote Striderwannabe for Maroon Senate. Color Clause: Member alliances are encouraged to formally switch to Maroon, but this is not by any means mandatory. 2. Sektion: Foreign Affairs 2.1. Artikel All Member alliances remain sovereign, separate entities from the Protectors and HL as a whole. All Members are described as "Free" and "Hansa", and have complete authority on all inner issues. 2.2. Artikel Member alliances must send treaties and other documents signed with other non-HL alliances to the Protectors, in order to seek approval, for the sake of not having multiple treaties conflict with the interests of the different alliances, Members and Protectors alike. Interests Protection Clause: In order to protect the interests of the Members, the Protectors must also notify them of impending treaties to make sure that these will not conflict or collide with the members' goals. 2.3. Artikel In official HL-wide announcements, with endorsement from every Member and the Protectors, the "ceremonial flags" are used. Such flags are the Norden Verein flag with the upper-left quadrant replaced with anything they see fit, to represent the brotherhood between all alliances. In any other occasions, all alliances use and fly their respective, sovereign flags. 2.4. Artikel When armed conflict comes to an end, the Protectors are entitled to negotiate surrender terms for HL as a whole, in the eventuality that the leadership of the Members may be absent, for the sake of not leaving them unsupported. No Member may sign peace separately from each other; all back each other up from beginning to end of the conflict. 2.5. Artikel: Members may continue to run their embassy programs freely, and send envoys and representatives anyplace they see fit. 3. Sektion: Economy 3.1. Artikel The Protectors agree to lend economic support in the form of guidelines and foreign aid, provided that they are able to meet their inner demand, to the best of their abilities. 3.2. Artikel After the end of armed conflict, it is the Protectors' duty to help the Members rebuild and recover from any sustained damage through the use of aid chains, in order to guarantee their integrity. 4. Sektion: Integration 4.1. Artikel The Hanseatic League will have their own forum sections at www.nordenverein.com, and each alliance will have their own mask type linking them to their distinctive identities. All Member alliances are strongly encouraged to have their common and leader membership register alike in this structure, or the Protectors will have a much harder time collaborating and providing them with the advantages of this document. 4.2. Artikel The Protectors agree to share guides and information as well as formal structures with the Members, to help them develop as they see fit. The Protectors should try and guide the Members towards prosperity. 4.3. Artikel The common forum infrastructure also provides trade, technology exchanges and other economic sections, as well as a common military section. All armies should there function together, as one, coordinating every task to maximize efficiency. 4.4. Artikel Leadership of the Members will have access to a forum to be in contact with the leaders of the Protectors. It is the Members' responsibilities to transmit their concerns and needs to the Protectors so they may help better all situations. It is the Protectors' obligation to take the needs of all Members into consideration, and not just their own. Data Protection Clause: Guides obtained legally from other alliances are not shared unless permission is given by that alliance. 4.5. Artikel HL has no official banner, but the official colors (not team colors) are white and red. These may be the most widely accepted colors in official paraphernalia, propaganda, and other graphical items. Representativity Clause: Each member alliance is to denominate two representatives to interact in the High Command of HL, in order to ensure that cooperation is always as quick as possible. 5. Sektion: Departure 5.1. Artikel No Member may leave during wartime, or owing an amount of money above 3 millions. Doing so is considered treason to HL as a whole. Espionage is strictly forbidden and is also considered treason to HL. 5.2. Artikel HL Members may freely leave at any given time, but a 4 days anticipated private notification is needed. During those 4 days, the document continues to be active. Once that the Protectors were notified and the days have passed, the departing Member may officially leave upon posting a notice to make it perfectly clear. Signatories Updated April 28, 2008 For Norden Verein: Kaiser Martens von Norden Reichskanzler Striderwannabe Emperor ß, Riksdag Redneck, Riksdag Vinzent Zeppelin, Riksdag Cuba, Minister of Recruitment Archon, Minister of Foreign Affairs For Iron Cross: Saint Kargoth, Governor/Brigadier General Gunnm, Deputy Governor James IV, Major General For Nueva Vida: Owned-You, Emperor Of Nueva Vida Kommandant Black, Heir Of Nueva Vida Lifixs, Comandante Prince Arutha, Council Lil Roz, Council captainchaos, Council Kaiser Inulover, Council For The Protectorate of Curland Vitauts, Protector Aaron327, Enforcer Ortmonk, UberMinister For the Order of the Sword Count von Lewenhaupt, Grand Master For The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers Kernwaffen, President Empress Isabella, Senator Nunrleft, Senator Regent of Omertà, Senator For the Finnish Cooperation Organization JJ45, the Supreme Ruler, the Great Emperor, and the Eternal Chancellor of the Finnish Cooperation Organization enrico`, Chancellor of Justice Riku123, Commissar of Internal Affairs JuQu, Commissar of Popular Enlightenment KanaX, Commissar of Foreign Affairs Kosola, Commissar of the Economy Category:Treaties